Paper Rinnegan
by SilenceCat
Summary: Once you have the same eyes that I possess, come before me again"- Before being killed by Naruto,Pein leaves the Rinnegan latent within Konan and with time, she tries to awake it so that she can avenge Pein and bring true peace...along with him again...
1. Chapter 1

ºººHi there!! Well, I'm new to this fanfiction things so don't go harsh on me!....please n.n So I had this weird dream about Konan getting the Rinnegan from Pein (just like Itachi giving the Sharingan to Sasuke) and I just had to write a fic about it, and here you can see the result of the first chapter! Enjoy!ºººº

ººº000ºººº

"This can't be happening…It must be a bad dream...!!" Konan thought over and over again. Thousands of thoughts rushed through her head while she tried to save what was left of Nagato. His body was gone forever, but he had managed to transfer his life completely to Pein's. Konan had escaped with Pein before Naruto pulverized him for good and they were now in a dark forest near the battleground.

Konan now held Pein's dying body in her arms while she tried to hold on to the idea that he could still survive, but deep in her mind she knew it wouldn't be that way. His life seemed to fade every passing second. Konan had never seen Pein in such an emaciated state, he was always the powerful, invincible guy but looking at him now…he was so vulnerable.

"How the hell did it come to this?!"-mentally shouted the female akatsuki, trying to contain the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She felt so helpless, seeing how Pein's life slowly diminished and she, an S rank criminal, could do nothing about it.

Pein kept his eyes closed while doing useless attempts to breath, which made that Konan's own breathing falter every now and then. They had been so close to achieve Nagato's crazy ideal, but that was the least Konan cared for now. She had never really cared for obtaining the so called peace Nagato always spoke of, as long as she could be with him. Somehow, as crazy as his ideals may be, she believed in them, she believed in him. Konan had never really thought that people will one day coexist peacefully with one another and that was one of the many reasons she had for following Nagato at every cost. That, and the fact that she loved him deeply, they had been through so many things together and they had always been there for each other. They had always been together… they needed each other to live, he just couldn't die! Not now!

The blue-haired then remembered a lesson that old Jiraiya had once taught her. It was one of those techniques medic ninjas had; use their own flow of chakra to keep someone alive while they got them to a hospital or some place where they could be saved.

At once, Konan began to introduce some of her chakra into Pein's body. And after a few minutes, Pein opened his ringed eyes.

-"Konan…"- He whispered.

-"Don't talk Pein, save your energy. I'll take you back to the headquarters and you'll be just fine!-Said a frustrated Konan, trying to convince herself that that was just what would happen.

-"You know that…it's of no use now…"- Pein told her while trying to breathe.

-"Shut up!! Don't say that! You'll be ok! You'll survive, do you hear me?!"- Yelled Konan while transferring more chakra into him. Suddenly, she saw how a weak smile began to show in Pein's exhausted face.

-"Konan…you're crying…".- Konan touched her cheek and gasped at the wet feeling. It had been so long since she had last cried, maybe since she was a child. It had been so many years ago that she thought she wouldn't be able to do it again even if she tried.

-"Pein please…don't die…I need you here, beside me…- she said through quiet sobs-"And your dream…what will happen to your objective? You must keep fighting for your so awaited peace!...You can't leave! Not now! ...please…just don't…- She kept on weeping and begging.

Then, she felt how Pein blocked the entrance of her chakra into his body. And before Konan could start to object, Pein lifted a weak hand up to touch his lover's cheek.

-"Konan…don't worry for me…I will come back…some way"-He said trying to stand the pain in his body-"I will return to you…and together we'll keep on fighting…for our true peace".- Konan then looked at him, mystified.

-"You'll…come back? But…how will you do that?"- She said a little surprised and relieved. But suddenly, Pein shuddered with pain and began to take huge gasps of air. Then, he put two shivering fingers on Konan's forehead.

-"Once…you have the same eyes…that I possess…come before me once more"- These words confused Konan more but before she could realize their meaning, she focused all her attention on her lover, seeing that he would die in any moment. Pein hugged her with the last of his strength and she hugged him back tightly.

"They'll pay for what they have done to you Pein. I _swear _they will pay for this- She whispered in his ear, tears of sadness and hate flowing down her face while she listened how life left her lover's body.

She looked at his dead face and then one sole thought flooded her mind

"_You will pay for this, Naruto Uzumaki…"_

_000ºººº0000_

_So...!!!! What do u think? Leave reviews! if u don't how the hell am i gonna know that I suck at writing?!? hehehe just ignore me =P_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!! Read this before anything else!!----Ok! New chapter!! But you must know something. Itachi and other Akatsuki members are included in this story from now on. I know that Itachi and many others are long dead before the events of this story but…let us use our ººImAgInAtIoNºº ok?? I really wanted to include them! I'm sorry if this ruined the story even more for you =(

º0º0º0º0º0º

Many things had changed. Only three days had passed since Pein's death and everything was established already. Itachi was named the new leader of the organization and Kisame and Konan were to be his team on future missions.

Now that Pein was gone, Konan lost all interest in Akatsuki's goals; she didn't even know what the hell she was fighting for now. She knew she would get her revenge, but she felt so weak and powerless that she couldn't think exactly how she was going to make it happen.

The others would sometimes see her wandering around the halls with eyes that no longer held any life. That was exactly the way the others would describe her: lifeless. She had no power over her body or mind anymore; she would just walk through the headquarters, not caring if there were other people around. Konan would often sit in her bed and think about the last time she saw her beloved Nagato and, every time, some tears would come out.

Everyone knew how Pein's death must have had affected Konan, but no one really cared about it. Just now and then, Itachi would look at her pitifully. Whenever they would share some words he tried to be sympathetic and a small voice in his head told him to comfort her in some way, but now that he was Akatsuki's leader he couldn't possibly do that.

"I knew Pein was taking it too far." Konan thought curled up in her bed "I tried to warn him, but no, he wouldn't even listen to me. All he wanted was his revenge, his own justice." In that moment, she realized that that was exactly the same path she was following, with only the flame of vengeance keeping her alive. Somewhere deep, she knew she would end up dead fighting Naruto, but she wanted to avenge Pein and that was all that mattered. She then played Pein's dying scene in her mind and before the daily tears came out, she remembered something…Pein's last words. She had been so scared seeing Pein die that she hadn't even paid attention to his words. She recalled Pein's shaky fingers in her forehead but, what had he said?!

While she was thinking about this, sleep silently took her and a strange dream began to take form.

_She was standing in the middle of nowhere, just blackness surrounding her. Suddenly she was running around looking for someone, but she didn't really know who she was looking for .And then, not too far away from her, a dim silhouette appeared. Konan ran toward it but the silhouette began to walk away._

_-"Hey! Wait! Who are you!?"- Konan yelled at the figure-"Please don't go!! Don't leave here!"_

_With that, the figure stopped and turned to look at her. Then Konan froze._

_-"Nagato...? Is that… really you?-" She said in the darkness. The silhouette fully turned and revealed the dark haired Nagato that she so truly missed. He gave a her a warm smile and opened his arms to her. Konan ran to his encounter and hugged as tight as she could tears streaming down her face._

_-"Oh Nagato! I miss you so much!"- She cried into his chest. Nagato lifted her chin to make her look at him, then he stroked sweetly Konan's cheek. She took his face into her hands and gazed absorbedly into his ringed eyes .And then it hit her._

Konan woke up with a start, her eyes wide open. It explained Pein's fingers in her forehead. She remembered it clearly now.

_-"Once you have the same eyes that I possess come before me once more"-_

Now she knew what she had to do.

-"I must awake the Rin'negan within me"

º0º0º0º0º0º

So….it's weird huh? I know I'm not good at writing but…ah well….at least I'm trying J

Hope you liked it! And review!! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I've decided that maybe I won't have the other Akatsuki members in this fic hoho, the only ones will be Itachi, Konan, Tobi/Madara, Zetsu and Kisame. Oh and I've twisted some things I think. And I've been thinking about having a little ItachiXKonan XP…but I don't know. Well, that being said…Enjoy! XD

º0º0º0º0

Itachi's POV

His mind was such a chaos at that moment. The usually calm Uchiha Itachi found himself walking around in circles through his room, thinking over and over again about his terrible, up coming fate. That Madara guy was sure to make him go insane! Damn him, always so imposing, he couldn't even stand his presence. Sure, Itachi was Akatsuki's "leader" ,but with Madara using him as a puppet and following his every step!

All he had fought for was coming to an abrupt end. He wouldn't destroy Konoha just because that bastard told him to! Time was running out and someday he would be standing above Konoha's destroyed land. Itachi couldn't think of something that could save him from that fate, but at least getting the last 2 Bijuu would gain him some more time to formulate a plan. Somehow he would turn the tables on Madara and save Konoha from its doom. But for now, he would have to obey Madara's orders and go get the Hachibi since Sasuke's team had failed to do it. Itachi had insisted on going for the Kyuubi once more since Naruto would be weak after the battle he had against Pein some days ago, but Madara wouldn't agree. He said that they weren't ready yet for another battle with Naruto, so now they would go fetch the Hachibi and then prepare themselves for the last battle with the last Jinchuuriki. All that remained of Akatsuki would participate in that battle.

Itachi sat in his bed with his head in his hands. He sighed and prepared to tell Kisame and Konan about the new mission.

Konan…Now that would be a problem. He had heard her cry every day and had silently watched her walking around with her gaze on the ground. It must be hard for her to get through Pein's death. Obviously, she wouldn't be in the mood to go on a mission. Like yesterday, for example. He had tried to put some sense into her head and make her forget Pein and he had received quite a surprise.

-0-0-0 Flashback -0-0-0-0

-"Konan, crying won't make Pein come back. Face it! You must get over it and move on. Akatsuki has no time for this kind of things!"- Said an irritated Itachi. Konan's eyes flamed with fury and shouted at him.

-"Get over it?! Of course, it's easy for you to say that! Get over it! What do you know about it?! How would a cold, unfeeling bastard like you understand what it means to lose your reason for living!! To lose everything!- She yelled at him- "Go to hell Uchiha!!"- With that, she left fuming past him

-0-0-0 End Flashback -0-0-0

Yes. Quite a surprise. Who would have imagined that the controlled, calm, gentle Konan would react that way? Well, Itachi now imagined it.

Anyway, the mission had to be completed, so he made his way to Konan's bedroom. He would have to talk her into completing the mission.

Once he was in front of her door, he inhaled deeply and knocked.

00 Konan's POV 000

Konan was still gasping for air from the shock of the dream she just had. Everything was clear now, she must awake her Rinnegan, but how?

As far as she remembered, Nagato's Rinnegan woke up with a strong emotion. But somehow she knew it wouldn't be that easy for her awake hers, she wasn't as sensitive as Nagato once was. How the hell would she awake it?! And also, how would she get her revenge on Naruto?!

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. Then, Itachi's figure appeared on her doorstep.

-"Konan? May I talk to you for a moment?"- He said in his smooth voice.

"Oh crap!" thought Konan, remembering she hadn't been that nice to him yesterday. "Er…sure"- She answered not daring to look at him in the eye. She bit her lip and said-"Umm…Itachi, about yesterday…I'm so-"

-"I know Konan. It's ok."-Interrupted Itachi –"These days must be hard for you".

Konan stared dumbfounded at Itachi. She never knew he could be that way with people. But then again, she had never really interacted with him anyway. Then Itachi's voice took her away from her trance.

-"I come to tell you that I've established a new mission. Kisame, you and I will go capture the Hachibi."-he said. Then he saw a little spark of anger and surprise in her eyes.

-"What do you mean? We should attack the Kyuubi again at once! He should still be weak!"- She complained. If she only knew he understood her so well, but it wasn't in his hands. So he repeated Madara's words.

-"We are not yet prepared for another fight with the Kyuubi. First, we'll go for the Hachibi and THEN prepare ourselves for the last Jinchuuriki. By then we'll have a flawless plan and besides all Akatsuki will be involved in this fight."- He said irritated by all that speech.

-"But we should kill Naruto!! AT ONCE!! WE HAVE TO KILL HIM"- Konan said with fury. And then Itachi saw it; the vendetta she craved for.

-"I know what you want Konan, but you will not get it now. It's not yet the time for it. So, for now, you _will_ follow my orders"- He said assuming his leader role. Konan glared at him but then she shook her head lightly and blinked a few times.

-"Yes..I-I'm sorry. I think I got a little too…excited"- She said surprised by her earlier reaction. She wasn't usually like that…she was getting too susceptive. Itachi eyed her curiously.

-"We leave in 5 minutes"-He said making his way to the door, then he paused and said-"And Konan…just so you know…I understand perfectly well what it means to lose everything."- He finished and left the room. Konan simply stared after him, surprised once again.

oooo

The three of them had been walking almost all day long without speaking a word. Yes, they were S rank criminals but even THEM needed a little rest once in a while, so, once the moon was visible above their heads, they entered a little inn to rest. Since they didn't want to raise suspicions, they removed their cloaks and stayed with their simple fishnet shirt.

Once in their room, they discussed how they would capture the Hachibi in low whispers and then they stood in silence. Konan grew anxious and decided that she needed a little air.

-"I'll go take a walk around. I need some fresh air."- She said as she stood up.

-Be careful, don't raise any suspicions- announced Kisame after her. Konan simply nodded and walked out of the room.

When she was outside, she released a long sigh. She wasn't used to awkward silences…at least not with them. With Pein it was different…but she wouldn't think of Pein!

She walked through the corridors until she got the inn's garden. It was late at night but there were some people still outside. Suddenly, someone crashed into her with force.

-"I'm sorry!! I wasn't looking where I ran to!"-The voice of an annoying brat said.

She balanced so she wouldn't fall and turned to see who had been the great moron that crashed with her.

And then she saw him.

That blonde hair, those blue eyes, that annoying little voice…

"NARUTO!!" she screamed mentally. The boy looked at her and his eyes widened. He realized who he had crashed into. Konan's eyes narrowed and sparkled with the greatest fury she had ever felt.

-"….You…"- She growled in a menacing, hoarse voice.

-"Y-You're that Akatsuki girl!! Pein's partner!!"- Yelled Naruto. But Konan couldn't hear him anymore. Her entire body shook with such anger that the boy took a step back.

Suddenly, Pein's death played before her eyes and she remembered that brat destroying her lover. She shook more violently and she turned her gentle hands into fists. Oh how she wanted to kill him! Turn him to pieces! Make him suffer every minute!

Konan began to give in to her rage…

Naruto was surprised by the rage she emanated and could only look at her somewhat frightened. In that state, Konan was imposing. Naruto looked intently into her eyes and then he saw something he believed he wouldn't see ever again…

It was there again…that ringed look……

º0º0º0º0º0º

Review!!!!

Comment!!!

Tell me what you think!!

XD


	4. Chapter 4

Yay!! Fourth chapter!! I really don't like this one....it could be better but I have no imagination left. And watching the latest Naruto manga kinda made the inspiration go away XD

But anyway, here it is. Enjoy.... XP Oh and thank you so much for your reviews! They really made me feel better!

º0º0º0º

Naruto stood still gazing dumbfounded at her.

Oh yes, Naruto remembered those ringed eyes. Pein's eyes. And even after he died, the same eyes now glared at him once more. But _how?_ How could it be that this girl had the Rin'negan?

Konan shook with rage and her eyes did not leave his. Then, in her mind appeared one simple sentence: _Make him suffer…make him suffer…_

Her mind obeyed and then, she blacked out…

-º-º-º-º-º

-"Konan-san has taken too long"- murmured Kisame-"Too long for my taste"-

-"Come, we must get her. It won't be convenient if someone recognizes her as a member of Akatsuki"- Said Itachi simply.

Then they both felt it.

-"Something's up"- Said a nervous Kisame. They both shared a look and ran to the inn's garden. Itachi cursed under his breath.

-"_Konan…!"-_

-º-º-º-º-º

Everyone in the garden was dead. But he was still alive, Naruto realized. He had been sent flying towards the wall and now lay barely awake. With his blurry vision he saw the Akatsuki girl lying on the floor almost unconscious and noticed two figures with black cloaks running towards them.

" _So she came accompanied" thought _Naruto "_I'm still too weak from Pein's battle and this attack left me worse. I can't possibly take all of them down now. I've got to escape…"_

Then, with a pair of practiced seals, he disappeared out of the place.

-º-º-º

When Itachi and Kisame arrived, they noticed everyone around was dead and their gazes turned to Konan. She lay on the floor but turned to look at them weakly. Then Itachi froze and his eyes widened.

"_Those eyes! It's the…. It _can't _be! The Rin'negan!! How on earth did Konan get it?!" _thought an awestruck Itachi. But just when these thoughts crossed his mind, Konan's eyes closed and her head dropped to the ground.

º-º-º-º

Konan woke up to the cold feeling of a raindrop on her cheek and opened her eyes to see the forest surrounding her. She was laying on the wet grass and suddenly realized Kisame sitting beside her.

-"She has woken up, Itachi-san"- Said the shark man. Then a pair of red, sharingan eyes looked down upon her

-"Itachi, Kisame…"- groaned Konan while she tried to sit up.

-"You have a lot of things to explain, Konan"- Itachi said looking at her coldly. The blue haired Akatsuki just stared.

-"What happened?"- She said half to herself.

-"That's what we would like to know!"- Replied Kisame- "You created quite a commotion down at the inn. Don't you remember anything, Konan-san?"

Konan stared down at the ground, thinking.

_Bodies…dead bodies lying all around… _She recalled, and her eyes widened the slightest bit.

-"Yes. You killed them. Killed them all in the blink of an eye"- Said Itachi as if reading her mind.

Then Konan remembered the most important detail…._Naruto…_

-"Naruto…"- She said bleakly-"What happened to him?"

-"He escaped. Everyone died but him"- Itachi replied, and Konan's eyes narrowed

-"He _escaped?!-"_ She said half shouting, with that spark of rage flowing in her voice and eyes

-"Exactly. Even when you used _your_ _Rin'negan…"-_ Murmured Itachi growing near to her.

Konan's heart skipped a beat.

Itachi knew….

"Of course he would know, you idiot She thought to herself He obviously saw my eyes at that time"

She would have preferred that her new power remained secret until the time was right, but it was too late now.

"That's what I get for losing control…" She thought bleakly.

Itachi sat down so their eyes could be at the same level and grew nearer to Konan.

-"Now, tell me Konan"- He said looking at her intently-"How_ did you get the Rin'negan??-"_

_º0º0º0º0º_

_XP_

_Review!!_

_You can tell me it's the worst chapter! It's alright! XD_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I'm back!! =D I decided to continue with this fic. It's the worst piece of crap in the world but I've grown fond of it XD

By the way, just ignore Sasuke and his team ok?? Let's just say he still doesn't know that Itachi is leader and blablabla I don't want Sasuke around this time hoho. Oh, and I forgot to say that Konan's rinnegan is not visible now because it hasn't fully awakened XD. And Itachi is really OOC, as you have noticed…in fact, everyone is OOC hehe.

So…yeah…nothing more to say.

º0º0º0º0º

-"Now, tell me Konan: _How_ did you get the Rinnegan?"-

Konan looked nervously from Itachi to Kisame over and over again. Her secret was up, there was not much left to do now but to tell Itachi the truth.

-"Pein shared his Rinnegan with me, before he died."- She said simply.

-"And why would he do that?"- Asked Uchiha, pressuring her on.

-"It's none of your business"- Konan growled, and manipulating her paper she made a small cut on Itachi's cheek. Almost immediately, he grabbed her tightly by the neck pushing her against a tree, making her look into his eyes. Moments later she was trapped in his Mangekyou Sharingan. She stood in the middle of a black, empty space when suddenly Itachi's eyes appeared all around. A great pain in her head made her crumble, and all she could do was grasp her head. Then Uchiha's voice echoed in the illusion

-"You know better than to mess around with me, Konan"- He threatened-"Why did Pein give you the Rinnegan?"-

Konan still refused to answer. Then she felt the sudden lack of air.

-"Answer me!!"-

-"He's..planning to come back!"- Konan managed to say between gasps-"With my Rinnegan…I'll bring him back! And we'll have our justice!"

After a pause, Itachi continued.

-"So you're just as powerful as he once was? "-

-"….Yes…!!"- Yelled Konan, feeling like she could die at any moment.-"But it's still…out of my control!...It hasn't fully awakened! I can't tell when… I'll be able to use it again!!"-

Then the illusion came to an abrupt end. Konan was lying once again on the ground, still shaking with pain. Itachi's face remained serious but his mind was working at full speed. He exchanged looks with Kisame and then turned to Konan, who was now sitting up again. He looked around, making sure there was no one there and neared the blue haired Akatsuki once more.

-"Konan, I need your help"-

-"_We _need your help-"Corrected Kisame, also sitting down.

Konan glared deeply at the pair and then mocked:

-"Ha! Right! Now you want me to help you out"-

-"It's for the good of us all"- Replied Itachi, then he whispered in her ear-"We need you to get us rid of Madara"-

Konan's eyes widened.

-"Me? Kill _Madara?!_ You've got to be kidding me!"- She scoffed

-"You're powerful enough now. With your help, we'd all be free from him. We would be able to accomplish our own objectives with no one manipulating us."- He said convincingly, while Kisame watched him quite amused with his negotiating skills-"You know how he uses people for his own benefit."

-"With him out of the way, no one would stop you from getting your peace"- Put in Kisame

Now they had really caught Konan's attention. Madara never really cared for Nagato's ideals, and, as Itachi had said, he only used them for his benefit. Once Pein came back, nothing would stop them. It actually sounded pretty good to her. Yet, there was something that she wanted to know.

-"Before I accept, there's something I want to know."- She looked deeply into Itachi's eyes-"What is your true objective, Itachi? Why would _you_ want him out of the way?"-

-"It's none of your business"- He shot back coldly

-"Then I'm not helping. And you can't torture me into doing it; you need me."- She said matter-of-factly. And for Itachi's misfortune, she was right. He could do nothing more but to give in to her wish.

-"I want him dead so I can protect my brother and Konoha. That has been my purpose from the very beginning."- He said in a defeated tone but still looking directly into her eyes. Konan stared at him, confused and surprised. Noticing her confusion, Itachi told her the long story of his life, and what was the truth of everything.

Konan was quite taken aback (as well as Kisame). Here was Uchiha Itachi, being completely honest to her, with his wall of coldness finally removed. She couldn't help feeling touched; she felt sorry for him and somehow she wanted to help him out.

She would help him find his justice. She would find the justice they all wanted and needed.

Besides, this confirmed her theory that Madara was a total bastard, and she would finish him for all the suffering he had caused. It was like following Pein's steps.

-"Fine, I'll do it. I'll kill Uchiha Madara."- She said after a while.

Itachi looked at her appreciatively, but said nothing. Kisame, on the other hand, shook her shoulder and grinned.

-"You won't regret it, Konan-san. But remember, it'll be our little secret."- Said the shark man.

-"I know"- She affirmed, while removing Kisame's hand from her shoulder.-"But first, I will bring Pein back and kill Naruto."

-"As you wish"- Said Itachi, finally standing up.-"Anyway, our priority now is to get the Hachibi, and then we'll make our plans. Let's go."-

Camouflaging in a tree, a certain fellow Akatsuki looked at their departure while he thought about all he would say to Madara about this conversation.


End file.
